A Nightmare
by BlindandMute
Summary: Link is getting nightmares but for a good reason a mysterious talking fox will help him vanquish a new evil and help him tell Ilia he loves her before he soon regret it Pairing Link X Ilia I finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings citizens! It is I BlueEyed Twilight Wolf giving you another fic. And for this one I NEED you to review or else I'll break down crying. Ok Link your turn!

Link: But I don't feel like it

Me: Excuse me? Do you recall the last time you refused to obey and your punishment involved a really big mallet?

Link: Ummm on second thought let me do the disclaimer

Me: that's what I thought

Link: BlueEyed Twilight Wolf does not own Zelda!

Me: I can smell your fear from here anyway on-

Midna: Onward with the story!

Me: did I say you can interrupt me?! (hits her with a giant mallet) Anyway what she said!

A Nightmare

The beast was running faster and faster its long black claws dripping

blood. He tried to save her but the faster he tried to run the farther it

got away. 'What am I to do now!?' he thought. Suddenly he heard a

mysterious voice echo through the blanket of darkness. 'Tell her the

truth because soon an unspeakable fate comes to you' . Those words

echoed in his head. What does it all mean? And where am I? "Link HELP ME!!"

That voice sounded so familiar it kind of sounded like "ILIA!" Where the

heck am I? And where is Ilia? Then he saw it a creature he never seen

before. It's body was made out of shadow but his eyes were a deep blood

red. Link realized that he was too far to save her so he watched in horror

the creature of the shadows drove his claws deep into Ilia's chest. He

will never forget the way she screamed and how he couldn't save her.

"AHH!" Link woke with a start and thanked the heavens above that it was

only a dream. What did it all mean? Ilia dying at my feet didn't make any

sense. 'Tell her the truth because soon an unspeakable fate comes to you'.

Those words who spoke of them? For sometime Link

had developed certain feelings toward the girl. He denied it

was love but he was wrong and soon he fell in love with her. Maybe the

nightmare was some kind of message to tell her well it's worth giving it

a try. He got out of his house only to be greeted by the town children

Talo, Malo, Beth, and Colin. "Hi Link we heard screaming coming from

your room". Link looked around Oh great it was morning already and he

was the last to wake up. "If you're looking for Ilia she took Epona down to the spirit spring. Perfect I get to be alone with her in a good place. He

thought. He ran down to the spring what he found stopped his heart. Ilia

she looked so beautiful in the sunlight glow Oh HOW is he going to say

this? "Ilia there is something I have to tell you". (A/N: Don't you feel

when someone says that something bad will happen?) "Sure Link you can

tell me anything". She scooted a little closer to him and well, he did the

same theirs bodies were like hmmm say 5 and half inches apart. What to

literal? "Well I just wanted to say that I am in lo-. That's all he got to say

before the kids interrupted. "Oooooohhhh Link and Ilia sitting in a tree

k-i-s-s-i-n-g hahahahaha!!!!" Link looked over to Ilia and was surprised

to see her blushing. 'Why is she blushing'? Link pushed those thoughts

out of his head she couldn't love him back, could she? "Umm sorry about

that what were you going to say?" Link started panicking why was it so

hard to say three little words!? "Ummm I came here to uh t-take Epona!

Yeah that's right I came here to take Epona so I can go herd." Oh was all

he got from her she looked a little sad maybe she wanted to here

something different. 'I guess I'll never know' Ilia thought sadly as she

watched Link take Epona "Way to go Link your perfect chance to tell her

and you blew it. Why was she so sad anyway Epona?" Even though Epona

couldn't talk she would have said(In a british accent) You Imbecile she is

in love with you! God men are so dense! The day passed by fast and

before Link knew it it was night already. "Oh great just what I need

another nightmare. I just have a feeling something bad is going to

happen in this one". Again Link realized he was talking to himself, what

an idiot. He laid his head down on his pillow. He wasn't going to be able

to sleep tonight so he listened to the sounds of the night. His ears picked

up a couple of wolves howling together in their pack. The sound was so

calming he fell asleep. Uh oh.

Link saw that a figure in front of him. He wanted to run but he couldn't move his

legs as if they were paralyzed. Soon the figure that stood before him became

clear. It was some sort of wolf with black fur and red glowing markings all over

his body. On his left arm was some sort of chain but with needles and half of the

long needles were sunk in his arm. It had the horns of a dragon and spikes all over

his back. On his right palm was a glowing mark in the form of a dragons head

slowly working its tail up its shoulder. His tail is not one for a wolf. It had a raptors

tail with four more spikes at the end. Starting from the back of his neck a line of

fire worked its way all the way down to its tail. "My name is Renaden" It shouted

"My job is to make sure that the hero of the goddess knows when a disaster will

occur. I gave you a dream last night to show you what would happen real soon. I

do not know when. Also it is my desire to make you happy not my duty so that is

why I tell you know to tell this Ilia girl you love her because if you don't you may

die defeating this creature. You see this monster I showed you in your dream last time was one of these creatures. There are at least three of them and they are

incredibly strong that you may die defeating them so this is why I tell you go and

tell her the truth before it's too late and when you are in the heavens you will

regret not telling her". His image started to fade away "Wait!" Link cried "Yes?"

Link looked around to think about what he was going to say next. "Umm are you

able to live out of people's dreams?" Renaden scoffed "Of course I can!" "Then

would you mind living with me to aid me in battle?" This question lingered in the

air un-answered. "Of course anything for you Hero". His words echoed………..

Link woke with a start. It was still in the middle of the night. He couldn't

sleep any more so he got out of bed and walked down to the spirit spring.

All this information seemed to sink into his brain and he kind of

understood he looked at the stars they always seemed to calm him down

a bit. "Nice night isn't it?" Link turned around to find Renaden what he

didn't notice in his dream was the beautiful dragon amulet that had it

tail wrapped around a priceless purple gem and that his eyes were a

magnificent violet color. "Yeah I guess". Renaden sensed that Link was

really in a bad mood for what reason only God knows. "Hey Link You

know I can't go walking around like this right?" He nodded his head

"Would you like me to show you my true form?" He nodded his head

once again. Renaden folded his hands and was swallowed by a blinding

green light. As the light disappeared a fox stood in place. 'He's a fox?'

thought Link. He was a fox with forest green fur with a tuft of black fur

going across his eye. On his right palm was more black fur that looked

like a wolf head rapping his tail around his arm. On his back was even

MORE black fur in the shape of a dragon. But his eyes were the true

wonder one was emerald green while the other was midnight blue. But

in the middle of but eyes it was red (A/N: Its confusing I know think of it

like this only the color part of the eye is green and the other blue in the

middle of them it is red) "You looked like a wolf in my dream!" Link

shouted. "I know it's only because of my black fur I look like a wolf in my

beast form" Link gazed up at the star and Renaden sighed. "Hey Link

don't you feel when you see all these star burning their light that the

gods are celebrating and shining the way for lost souls. Or that the gods

are so happy that they are lighting the path for the mortals down

below?" Link looked up but every time he did look at the night sky he

never notices the star all he can see is the big black empty sky above

and that makes him feel alone. "Actually Renaden every time I look up at

the stars I feel like I'm alone in this world. Renaden sighed "Link Look at

the stars the great gods look down on us from those stars so remember

that those gods are always there to guied you and that you are never

alone." Their peace and silence was interuppted by a loud scream.

"ILIA! Renaden your going to have to act like a normal fox so get down on

all fours!" Renaden did as he was told and they both raced into the

village "Remember Renaden you can't use any of your powers!" The

entered the village and what they saw made Links stomach turn. The

three shadow beasts trying to attack Ilia and the rest of the villagers. Great just what he needed

Me: oooohhhhh cliffhanger MWHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!

Midna: How come you never put me in your fics?

Me: Hey Midna you see this mallet?

Midna: Yeah

Me: Well first you see it. BAM! Then you feel it!

Midna: I'm gonna go, now I know how Link feels

Me: Speaking of Link HEY LINK GET OVER HERE

Link: Yes your mighty evilness?

Me: You know what to do

Link: READ AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people of America! I'm back and here is a new chapter for you all! But first let me answer the question of my first reviewer this is after the twilight princess even though I didn't get to finish the game yet Heh. Ok doing the disclaimer today Zant!

Zant: Ok! BluEyed Twilight Wolf ummm LINE!

Me: Oh forget it I don't own Zelda!

Chapter 2:

"Ilia, I'm coming!" Link shouted as he drew his sword. Renaden stood his ground snarling and TRYING to act like a real fox. (A/N: What I mean is he is a fox but can walk on two legs and act like a human Like StarFox

Fox McCloud!) Link lunged at the shadow demon but his sword went straight through him. "What the?" The shadow demons hissed "Don't you know boy that you can't kill a shadow?" Link was shocked they were

unstoppable. Link looked around but Renaden was nowhere in sight that meant he had to face him alone? Oh boy. 'Link lure the demons into the spirit spring'. Link knew that voice in was Renaden! So he did as he was

told. "Hey over here fresh clean soul come and get me!" Link mocked. The shadow monster chased him, faster Link ran until he made in to the spring what was he to do now? The demons laughed "Looks like you took

a dead end perfect for us". It snickered. "Umm Renaden I could use your help now!" He didn't come but something else did. The light spirit Ordana. The beast shrieked back. "Ahh the light! REATREAT!" The three

cowardly monster fled the spring to somewhere unknown. "Link! Are you alright?" Who was calling him? He went to the mouth of the gate only to see …… Ilia. She pounced on him "Oh Link are you alright you

nearly risked your life for me". She cried into his chest don't you ever scare me like that again! You hear me?" They both laughed neither of them thought that there position was awkward. Well maybe a little I

mean her on top of him in the middle of the spring. Link stared into her beautiful emerald eyes. Man he just HAD to tell her! I mean he almost lost her to the shadow demons. Maybe Renaden was right. "Ilia I have to

tell you this". "And what might that be?" They stared into each other eyes never moving a muscle because they were afraid it might ruin the moment. "Ilia I am deeply in-. He was cut off again by Renaden who

barked happily. Ilia looked back "Aww how adorable!" She cooed. 'Let's see how adorable he is once I'm through with him' Link thought bitterly come on the second time he tried to tell her he got cut off again! Geez

how many times? "This fox he is so…. unusual, is he yours?" Link looked at Renaden who was nodding his head behind her back as if saying 'Tell her yes' "Umm yeah he is I just found him wandering about with no

family so I took him". Ilia looked at him and smiled she got up and went over to him. Link scooted a little closer too. "Link you always think about other living things first then your own life". She hugged him. "You are

truly amazing". He hugged her back they stayed like that for a couple of minutes but for them it felt like an eternity. Neither of them let go because they didn't want to leave the warmth of each other's arms.

"ILIA!?" That was Bo ruining the moment the two shared. "I have to go Link see you later". They parted and are young warrior watched as she left the spring. That reminded him he took his shield and hit Renaden

on his head. "OW! Hey what was that for?" He whined. "For ruining the chance to tell Ilia I love her!" Renaden looked at the floor embarrassed. "Oh that's why you two were on the floor like that heh sorry". Link

sighed as he watched Renaden get up on two legs. "I have a question why did the demons run when the saw Ordana?" Renaden looked at him "Well think of it this way what happens when you turn on a flashlight in

a dark room?" Link looked at him like 'Why are you asking me an obvious question' "Umm the dark disappears?" "Exactly you see the shadow demons only weakness is light! But it has to be really strong

stronger than the lights spirits light". He eyed the vulpine, where is he going to find light stronger that the light spirits? "Fortunately I know of a place called the Light Temple you may be able to defeat them there".

Link looked at him. "What do you mean 'maybe'?" He asked. Renaden sighed he never wanted to tell Link this. "What I mean is you may die on your journey to the Light temple. You see the three shadow demos live

right in front of the path to the Light Temple you're going to have to find some kind of way to let them follow you to the light temple. Not to mention the guardians that protects the Light Temple". Link couldn't

believe it already he just finished one of his biggest adventures and already he has to go on another one? Great, just great. "I think we should start tomorrow we wouldn't want to risk peoples live now would we?

Link stared at his reflection in the spring. All he had was two questions in mind he had to know. "Renaden, why are the shadow demons destroying live for no good reason?" Renaden sighed and looked at the

sky "The demons…… hate all living creatures because they have a solid body and a soul while they are just shadows mere outcast of life. They couldn't take it anymore so they thought 'If we can have a soul and a

solid body no one can'. And that is why they are killing your people." Now the last question Link had was "When am I going to tell Ilia I love her?" He didn't answer all he did was walk back to Link's house and

get ready for the journey. Link sighed as he walked into the village to tell people the news. Ilia ran up to him and noticed his gloomy mood. "What's the matter Link?" He didn't answer. "Ilia, I'm going on another

journey and I don't know when I'll be back." He didn't see clearly but he could have sworn Ilia was to the verge of tears. "But why? You just came back from another journey why leave again?" A tear slid off her face,

Link wiped it off with his thumb. "I don't want to risk losing you again". He said tearfully. "Tell everyone the news I'm leaving tomorrow". Then he ran back home leaving a very heartbroken Ilia. 'Why does he have to

break my heart again'? She thought. As she told every the news she ran back home and cried on her pillow. She knew crying wouldn't get her anywhere so instead she made a prayer for Link. 'Oh goddess up above

help Link on his journey and let him come home safely' She finished but she forgot one important 'And let him know one day that I love him with all my heart'. She sighed, if only Link knew. It was already midnight and

Link and Renaden were going to bed but Link never knew that Renaden was about to give him another nightmare to let him know how important his mission is.

Inside his dream

He was in a foggy graveyard, why was he in a graveyard? Link started walking around all tombstones were alike but one caught his eye. Through the fog he was able to read the following words. 'Here Lies Link

the Hero chosen by the goddess no one will EVER forget him' What that couldn't be me'. He thought suddenly an image appeared in looked like all the villagers from the Ordon Village. Ilia was kneeling over his grave

crying her eyes out. He had died? How and When? None of this seemed to make any sense! Then he saw it the shadow demons. They lunged for Ilia. "NO!" Link tried to give one of them a punch but they didn't see nor

feel him. Once again he saw the horrible three creatures of shadows. And he watched helplessly as they killed everyone he has known and loved.

Real World

"NOOO!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Renaden was not surprised after all he was the cause of this. "I'm sorry Link it's just that….. you look like you won't take this mission seriously so I had to show you what

might happen." Link was shocked if he didn't rid the world of these creatures Ilia or him might die? He will not stand for this! "Link I think it's best if we leave now, it's morning". Renaden said. Well now Link had

to say goodbye to everyone. He walked into the village with Renaden on all fours by his side. As he walked in everyone crowded over him bidding him a farewell and good luck. He saw Ilia and walked over to her.

"Goodbye Ilia I'll miss you". Ilia couldn't take it anymore she flung her arms over his neck crying into his chest. He pulled away and looked her in the eye. "Just remember Ilia that I WILL come back and you WILL see

me again no matter what!" She smiled at him and let go of him. Link mounted Epona and galloped out of the Village with Renaden running by his side. Their journey was about to begin. So they're riding along blah

blah blah when…… they hit their first obstacle. It wasn't a human, it was another animal thing like Renaden! "HALT! If you wish to pass you must first answer a couple of riddles". Great riddles the question is, was

Link good at riddles? "Here is your first riddle is

PART OF A BIRD THAT DOES NOT FLY

IT CAN SWIM IN THE OCEAN AND ALWAYS STAY DRY

WHAT IS IT?

Link hesitated "Umm is it a……

Me: another chapter and another cliffhanger HAH! You can try to answer the riddle if you guys want to

Link: Ohh I think I know it it's a-

Me: Quiet! Let THEM figure it out

Link: oh sorry

Me: Anyway READ AND REVIEW

Zant: That's my line!

Me: Like you would remember


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone it's me again I'd like to thank Deathlordalmighty and LK17Simbasmate for reviewing man I update fast I was bored and nothing else to do so I wrote yet another chapter sorry Deathlordalmighty it's not a penguin it's something else lets read and find out shall we? Oh and one more thing the sappy romance has begun! One more thing I don't own Zelda!

Chapter: 3

PART OF A BIRD THAT DOES NOT FLY

IT CAN SWIM IN THE OCEAN AND ALWAYS STAY DRY

WHAT IS IT?

Link hesitated 'Part of the bird that doesn't fly, what part doesn't fly? It also has the ability to swim in the ocean and always stay dry hmm' "I've got it!" He cried happily. The raccoon eyed him suspiciously. "And your

answer is?" Link smiled triumphly and said "It's the shadow of the bird!" The raccoon hissed "Correct here is your next riddle answer this and the next and I'll let you pass".

THE WAVE OVER A WAVE

A WEIRD THING I SAW

THOUGH-WROUGHT

A WONDER ON THE WAVES

WATER BECAME BONES

WHAT IS IT?

This one was difficult 'Let me answer this one Link' Renaden spoke in his head. He looked at him and he had a sly smile on his face. "The answer to that question is ICE" The raccoon was furious probably thinking 'How do

they keep getting my answers!? "Correct" He was obviously in a bad mood. "Your last and final riddle is

WHAT DOES MAN LOVE MORE THAN LIFE

AND FEAR MORE THAN DEATH OR MORTAL STRIFE

WHAT DO THE POOR HAVE THE RICH REQUIRE

AND CONTENTED MEN DESIRE

AND ALL MEN CARRY TO THEIR GRAVE?

Of course the most difficult riddle saved for the last. 'Let's see what do I love more than life well nothing I love life itself and the poor have the rich require the poor have nothing the rich require! And what do all men

carry to their graves, nothing'. Then it hit him the answer was so obvious! "I have the answer". Link exclaimed. "What is your answer?" The raccoon really didn't want him to get it right. "The answer to your

riddle is………nothing". "I cannot believe you got all my riddles!" The raccoon was furious. "Well we answered your ridiculous questions let us through!" The raccoon obeyed and opened the gate that led to the Light

Temple. "Ok number one that wasn't one of the obstacles you were supposed to face". Link wasn't paying attention he had his mind on something else…….Ilia. He didn't tell her when he should have and now

he might never get the chance again who knows what if he did die on his journey? So many things un-accomplished. Something caught Link's eye the postman. He knew what to do. "Hey postman over here!" The oddly

shaped mail carrier ran in his direction. Link took out a pen and a paper and scribbled two sentences on it that would change everything. "Take this to the Ordon Village pronto!" The mail person took that letter and

ran the other direction. The mail person FINALLY arrived at the Ordon Village alright now he had to find the person this letter was meant for. So he shouted "ILIA I HAVE A LETTER FOR AN ILIA!!" Ilia heard this and

dashed outside. "Here you go maa'm" Ilia ripped open the letter and what she read nearly made her faint. A letter from Link and this is what it said

I couldn't take it anymore I had to tell you this

I love you.

She couldn't believe it after all this time she finally got to hear what she wanted to for a long time. Oh she couldn't WAIT until Link came back. Back with Link it was already dark and Renaden and Link decided to

camp out for the night. Link was afraid that Renaden was going to give yet another nightmare but instead it was the most beautiful dreams he has ever had. Ilia and him together never leaving each other apart. The

morning came pretty fast and soon the two warriors headed out to continue their journey but something stopped them. An old woman on the floor they raced to her, Renaden got down on all fours and started to

whine a fox like whine. Link helped the old woman into her house and onto her bed. "You look very sick, is there anything I can do to help?" Link asked. "There is but one take this letter to my son he'll know what

to do". "But where is your son and what is his name?" The woman looked really pale she had some kind of dieses. "His name is Rusl" 'Rusl? It can't be the Rusl from Ordon village'. Link thought. "Take this letter

to……..Ordon Village." She passed out but was still breathing. "Do you think we should help her?" asked Link. "Yes we should she is just an old woman." If they were going to Ordon Village then that means…. He will

get to see Ilia! "Well come on let's go!" He raced outside and mounted Epona and galloped full speed to Ordon village. 'Wow'. Thought Renaden 'He must really love her'. The two arrived at the Ordon Village but they

stopped by the spirit spring. "Renaden could you give it to Rusl". Renaden looked at him. "And can you give this to Ilia it's another letter". Renaden smiled and put the two notes in his mouth and walked into the

village. He first went to Rusl's house and gave him his letter. "Oh no! mothers sick I'm coming mother!" 'That was odd' Renaden thought. "Renaden!?" Renaden turned around to see all of the village children and

Ilia. Renaden barked trying as hard as he can to act like a true fox. He handed her the letter.

'Ilia come meet me at the spirit spring I'll be waiting for you'. Without wasting a second she dashed to the spring only to find her true love. He was sitting on the grass and took off his green hat. "Link?" Link turned

around and smiled. She couldn't hold her feeling's inside anymore so she cried tears of happiness into Link's chest. (A/N: Wow she must like Link's chest a lot!) Link smiled happily as he stroked her gentle face.

"Link you don't know how long I waited for you to say that". She wanted to say more but felt the soft warm lips of her hero on hers. She kissed back for the two minuets they kissed they felt as if they were in heaven.

They parted and stared into each other's eyes. Ilia could never be happier she finally had what she wanted. Ilia had fallen asleep in Link's arms with a smile on her face and Link, Link fell asleep too, cradling her in

his arms none could be happier they had each other and that's all they needed. Their peace was shattered by, no not Bo, by the shadow demons. Renaden had heard them and was growling at them. Link and Ilia woke

with a start, "You!" Link yelled Ilia was terrified. Renaden barked at them still trying to act like a fox because Ilia was here. Link unsheathed his sword even though it was useless. The leader of the three was bigger

than they are and he had a dragon's skull. Renaden tried and tried but for some reason the light spirit wouldn't come. The leader grabbed Link by his throat and hoisted him in the air chocking him. That's it he HAD to

save Link even if it meant risking his secret. His dragon amulet glew and his eyes turned from there multiple colors to violet he transformed into his beast form giving Ilia a heart attack what was she going to do?

Renaden opened his mouth and released a hyper beam. The monsters fled back but the leader held his ground still chocking Link. But soon the light got too strong for him but to make sure his message was clear he

gave Link a long six inch gash over his chest. Blood poured from the wound as the three disappeared. "LINK!" cried Ilia. "We have to take him to a doctor!" Renaden cried. Ilia actually took the fact that he was not a real fox pretty

well and looked at his beast form. "Put him on your back and take him to my father". "In this form are you mad look at me I look like I work for the devil!" Renaden shouted. "I'll explain to the villagers later just take him

PLEASE!" Renaden did as he was told; he and Ilia took Link through the village. Everyone screamed and locked their doors. Ilia begged her father to help Link and let Renaden come in, Bo allowed it. Soon Bo

doctored Link's wounds and laid him on Ilia's bed. Ilia wouldn't sleep until she knew like was alright. She grabbed his hand as she cried silent tears. Suddenly she felt Link's hand squeeze hers. Ilia stared at him and

smiled as she opened his eyes. "Link?" He nodded his head. "Oh Link!" You couldn't believe how happy she was to see her love alive. They never left each other and slept in each other's arms that night listening to Renaden howl songs at the moon (A/N: All the howling stones songs in the game)

Me: Wow I was really bored to right two chapters in one night

Link: I'm just glad I got to kiss Ilia

Me: Ooookkkkkk umm READ AND REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, Hola, Bonjor and whatever else language you speak. Right now I'm doing my newest chapter. Ummm….. Right now I have nothing else to say so do the disclaimer Link!!!

Link: BlueEyed Twilight Wolf does not own Zelda, come on people do you think I want to be created by a maniac?

Me: I'm ignoring that Oh and one more thing sorry about the spacing it's just that my computers messed up! And it will continue like that until my dad fixes it so Onward with the story!!!

Chapter: 4

A beast was seen. It was terrorizing the villagers. Someone was killed. And a scream was heard. Link awoke sweat running down his neck. He was in front of his house. Why was he in front of his house? He doesn't

know but someone else does. Renaden saw it with his own eyes. How he murdered without realizing it. It happened, the dark magic that had sunk into his wound activated. He was one of them. He turned into a

shadow demon every night. He turned into his beast form just like a werewolf, and kills anyone in his path without realizing. Link awoke to the sound of crying. Who was crying? He ran into the village and what he

saw stopped him in his tracks. Blood, houses ruined, and ash, ash everywhere. What happened? How did this monstrous thing get away without him knowing? But most importantly who did this? The crying

that had woke him up was Ilia. She was crying by the little stream next to her house. Link walked up to her and hugged her. "Ilia what happened?" Ilia looked at him with wide eyes. "Link your alive?! Oh thank goodness!"

She hugged him tightly. "What do you mean "I'm alive? I've always had been". Ilia stared at him; her eyes were so red from crying it looked like she worked for the devil. "When the monster attacked y-you were never

their when I woke up I thought that thing took you and killed you……like my father". What Bo died? How could all of this occur and he did not know? What in the world is going on?! "Link" A voice behind him

said. It was Renaden "Come Link I have to explain something to you." He walked to the spirit spring and Link followed. "Ok what in the world just happened!? And you better tell me the truth fox boy!" Link fumed.

Renaden sighed and started to explain. "That monster that attacked, Link that………. That was you". Him how could it be him? He never remember destroying the village and killing Bo. "Do you remember

when the head shadow demon gave you that scar?" Yes he did it was a painful memory still marked in his mind. "Well you see that shadow demon……..his name is Tarterus. He wields dark magic and I think he has

cast a spell over you. That's why you attacked the village you were under mind control. That's why you don't remember anything. It was you in your beast form that killed Bo and destroyed the village." No. It couldn't

be him he would never do anything like that. Kill the father of the love of his life? Thinking it wouldn't even be funny! "I'm sorry Link it's true you're lucky I stopped you, or you would have killed Ilia too." Killed Ilia?

This was too dangerous he had to leave and find something that would un-do this spell. He wouldn't even dare harm Ilia. "But what about the ash? I saw ash everywhere." Renaden couldn't take this it was too hard

for him. "I-I had to release a fire blast on you I almost killed you. But did I have a choice! I couldn't do a hyper beam I was already tired from the first one so I use the light of fire to bring you back to your senses." Link

stared at him. "Will I do this again?" Renaden looked at the sky and shut his eyes as he felt the breeze. "You will tonight. I know only one way to get you back to normal but it might be extremely painful." Link

shuddered extremely painful seemed too much for him. "I'll do it". The day went by pretty sad for Link. He had just killed Bo. And now Ilia is an orphan because of him. What is a guy to do! Night came, he would do this

again he had to get Renaden to get the dark magic out of him before it's too late. "Renaden please hurry! Night is coming fast I need you to get me back to normal!" Renaden turned into his beast form and pointed and

his dragon amulet. "This dragon amulet might get you back to your senses". The moon had risen and Link was in deep pain. Now he knows how Renaden feels when he turns into his beast form. Then he was not

himself his eyes were a blood red and he growled at Renaden. "Spirits of the forest come down to me I am calling you………." His amulet glew and Link shrieked back. He wanted to run but Renaden's amulet did not let

him, the spirits would not allow it. Soon Link yelled into the sky and a black soul was removed from his body that is when Renaden stopped. Link was panting on the floor, in agonizing pain. He collapsed. Renaden

stared at him with his violet eyes. "Link you alright?" He didn't answer but someone else did. "Link? That monster who killed my father was LINK?!?!" Renaden looked down at Link who was still in his beast form.

"What? No Ilia it's not what it looks like!" "The only reason you ever loved me was to be the mayor! I-I- I never want to see you again!"Ilia ran into the Faron woods crying hysterically. She no longer thought Link

loved her, but then again she TOTALLY got the wrong idea. And he was going to prove it to her. Link ran after Ilia. "Ilia, wait! Please it wasn't my fault! Please just listen to me". Link didn't know what to do. Maybe now

Ilia hated him for killing her father. How will he tell Ilia he loves her and she will listen to her heart. And not her eyes and what they seen.

Me: Well there you have it another chapter by yours truly

Link: (crying) WHY DID YOU MAKE ILIA NOT LOVE ME!?

Me: I make can you or her do anything in this story I'm like god and everything I type into may magic box you do it automatically.

Ilia: You can't make me slap him

Me: Just watch me (typing sounds)

Ilia: (arm floats in air) Why is my arm floating and I can't make it stop? (slaps Link)

Link: OW! What was that for!

Ilia: I'm sorry Link it wasn't me!

Link: Yes it was I saw you lift it up and smack me!

Me: You guys fight like a married couple anyway READ AND REVIEW (sniff) pweasy?


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Today I'm not going to say much because my Uncle just died. I am dedicating this new chapter to him…….. Uncle wherever you are May you rest in peace, I love you_

_Link: Touching_

_Me: Just do the disclaimer and please don't argue with me today_

_Link: Umm ok BlueEyed Twilight Wolf does not own Zelda_

_Me: Well here's the new chapter_

Chapter 5

"Ilia wait!" She didn't listen she just kept running until she made it to the middle of the woods. But she tripped on a rock and fell. Link ran over to her and tried to help her up but she just pushed him away, disgusted with him. "Ilia it wasn't my fault!" Ilia gave him a cold glare that would even make Ganondorf run for the hills. "Why should I believe anything you say to me anymore? I bet everything you told me was I lie, I bet that when you told me you loved me you lied!"

After she said that tears came into her eyes. "Why did you do it Link? Why did you kill my last family member?" She sank to the floor crying into her knees. It was all his fault how would she believe him? He did love her with all his heart but how could he tell her? Words couldn't persuade her.

Right after that thought Link had an idea. If she wasn't going to listen to his words then maybe she might listen to his song.

_I have dreamed that your arms are lovely_

_I have dreamed what a joy you'll be_

_I have dreamed every word you whispered, when your close_

_Close to me_. Link pulled her close to him so she could look him in the eye. But she pushed him away and scooted away from him, she still was listening to the song and every meaning it had.

_How you looked in the glow of the evening _

_I have dreamed and enjoyed the view, _

_In these dreams I loved you so that by now I think I know what it's like to be loved by you._

Ilia turned around to face him with a smile on her face she understood he did love her. He continued the song.

_I will love being loved by you._ He whispered those words into her ear Ilia was so happy she joined into the song as well.

_Alone and awake I've looked at the stars, the same that smiled on you_

_And time and again I've thought all the things that you were thinking to_

_I have dreamed that our arms are lovely _

_I have dreamed what a joy you'll be_

_I have dreamed every word you whispered, when your close _

Close to me. Ilia pulled Link close to him into a hug and ran off running for Link to chase her

_How you look in the glow of the evening_

_I have dreamed and enjoyed the view, __In__ these dreams I've loved you so that by now I think I know. _

Link joined in with her and they both sang their hearts out.

_What it's like to be loved by you, I will love being loved by you._

They ended a song with a passionate kiss. Ilia had finally forgiven him, she knew Link loved her and that's all that matters. Ilia ran from Link as they started to chase each other. Loving every minute. Through the night Ilia could have sworn that she saw her father and mother smiling at her because she found her true love.

Renaden was watching from afar too. Spying at the two lovebirds and reminiscing about the times he was in love and how he still is, his wife he will never forget her and he will gain revenge for what they did to her. Link and Ilia sat down on the floor, Ilia in link's lap with her back rested on his chest. "Ilia I'll never leave you". She smiled as they entwined their fingers together.

Something happened, 'No' thought Link 'They can't be back' but of course it was them the shadow demons. "Finally we know what your weakness is". It was him Tarterus, the head shadow demon of the three. He picked up Ilia by the neck. "Let her go!" demanded Link Renaden got out of his little hiding place and had transformed into his beast. "Hello again Renaden. Does this bring back any memories? Say your wife!" This infuriated Renaden in fact he got so mad his eyes turned a deep blood red. He couldn't take it anymore.

"CHOAS BLAST!" Renaden shot out an explosion toward the three. Tarterus threw Ilia back and cover himself with a black wall. "The only way you can get your beloved back is if you find her and be our mindless slaves! Like the way we did to you before Link". With the blink of an eye the shadow demons were gone taking Ilia with her to a place only god knows the answer to.

"No! They took Ilia! We have to find them!" "But how!? They teleported to a place unknown I don't know where they could have gone!" This piece of information only made Link more worried. "But what are we to do now!? They can do anything to Ilia please Renaden I'm begging you there has to be some kind of way to find them!"

Renaden didn't know what to do. Then an idea came to him. "There is but one way to find them, Link you must lend me some of your power from your triforce mark, I

shall combine the power with my own. After I do that I will use my telepathic powers and pinpoint their exact location. But I shall warn you doing this may get you exhausted." Link was willing to risk anything to save Ilia, "I'll do it" Renaden put his beast form paw over his head and shut his violet eyes. Links triforce mark started to glow.

Soon Renaden was wandering through his mind searching for the villains and their captive. He found them but at an unusual place. The Light Temple. Why were they there? Only one way to find out. "Link I found them get on my back and hold on tight I'm going to go extremely fast. It was true Link did get very tired but the only thought that kept him going was the thought of Ilia.

As fast as he could go Renaden ran to the Light Temple and Link was trying to hold on. A tragedy happened, they had to cross Snow Peak Mountain and a blizzard had occurred. Trudging through the snow Renaden tried his very best to get past but he couldn't. Frustrated he yelled into the sky forgetting that he could cause an avalanche which he did.

Link and he fell of a small cliff and into a pile of snow buried under more. Link was so tired that he passed out. What was Renaden supposed to do himself he couldn't do anything. Just like his fake brother used to tell him, he was never meant to talk with Link it wasn't even is duty. He just wanted a friend and a new family.

_Flashback_

_'Your pathetic you can't do anything us wolves can do! You're a fox a scrawny little beggar who lost his pack and the next day found them dead! You don't belong here__ the only reason your alive is because MY mother found you and felt sorry for you soon MY mom and MY dad started to love you and show you the way of the wolf. But forget it it's pointless to teach you'._

Those horrible words his fake brother used to tell him when he was four.

_'Remember Renaden some journeys a regular dog cannot do alone but maybe a wolf OR A FOX can'._ _A big white wolf started to howl__ at the full moon._

_'No matter how much you desire you will never be a wolf I'm even ashamed MY mother adopted you your useless anyway.' _

_End of Flashback_

All those horrible times he spent with his fake brother. "No" Renaden said aloud. "Wherever you are Razor I hope you listen even though I will never become a wolf I still have the spirit of one AND THERE ISNT NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Renaden put the unconscious Link on his back. But then again he had one more flashback they day his mother and father died and his father's last words.

_Flashback (again)_

_'Renaden my life is slipping away as we speak' 'No! Father please __don't__ leave me alone!' His father chuckled "Renaden you are never alone the great gods look down on you from the stars so just remember that those gods will always be there to guide you and that you are never alone' __Renaden's father smiled at him 'And one more thing, Whenever you need help just howl and wait.' 'But father I am a fox I can't howl' But it was too late he had died_

_An eight year old version of Renaden was watching his new foster family howl all together he wanted to join in but his fake brother's words made him stop. 'Don't you ever try and howl you know you're a fox and can't do anything your pathetic and the only reason MY mother took in was because she had pity on you. You will never be one of us'._

_End of Flashback_

"You're wrong Razor!" He yelled into the air. "I HAVE THE SPIRIT OF A WOLF AND I WILL MAKE MY FATHER PROUD!!!" Renaden got down on all fours and howled with the true spirit of the wolf. No not the small high pitched howl of a fox the true voice of the wolf. His father was right when he howled something amazing happened. His father appeared, "Renaden you truly have the true heart of a wolf, hear let me help you get out of here". Renaden's father touched his son's forehead and with a blinding light he got them both (with Link) back on top of the cliff.

Silent tears fell down his cheeks as he watched his father disappear. Enough he proved his fake brother wrong and made his father proud. What he didn't notice was that his father had teleported them past the blizzard. Perfect closer to the Light Temple. They got there, the Light Temple and before they got there Link awoke too and regained his strength.

"Oh Link where are you?" Ilia cried "Silence pathetic human! He won't be able to save you now." Tarterus said with a smile. Right after he said that Link smashed the door into a million, sword drawn. "Let her go!" Tarterus laughed. "Oh you want her right? We'll give you her lifeless body once we're done with her!" Link saw Tarterus unsheathe a very large shadow blade and aim it Ilia.

"No!" Tarterus raised his hand and struck. Ilia didn't feel any pain she opened her eyes and shrieked. Link got in front of her before any damage was done. "Are you……..alright?" She nodded and cried as Link collapsed to the floor. "Link, why did you do that?" She said tearfully "Hey I had…….to do something…..I told you….that I wasn't ever going to…… leave you…….did I make my point?"

Ilia lowered her head to kiss him but when she did she didn't feel him kiss back. Link had died in her arms and she didn't know what to do.

_Me: I wrote this in honor for my uncle but I also wrote it to express my feelings it's true I don't have a family I live with other people my fake brother always teases me about how I'm not important so I wrote this to express my feelings also I dedicated this story for my unc__le because he was the only one w__ho cared about me when I was an orphan and by losing him I couldn't take it anymore__ I knew crying wouldn't get me anywhere so I wrote a chapter of how I feel and this is true one night in my dream my father came to me. I didn't know how to react so I wrote it out everything that happened to Renaden happened to me._

_Please it would mean a lot to me if you READ AND REVIEW right now I'm going to my Uncles grave to pray and to hope he is in a better place than I am right now. I'm to sad to think of anything else so bye_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey Deathlordalmighty this chapter is for you. For making me realize I am not useless thanks ever so much here is the chapter but first………._

_Link: (Playing his Zelda game) _

_Me: Oh LINK!!!! It's TIIIIIME!_

_Link: NO!!! _

_Me: It's good to be back._

_Link: BlueEyed Twilight Wolf does not own Zelda_

_Me: Onward with the story!_

Chapter: 6

There Link was dead on the floor. Ilia had mixed emotions sadness, anger and revenge. She took his hand in her own, Renaden just watching, and kissed it lightly. "Please come back to me" She whispered, a tear fell off her check and onto Link's triforce mark. Renaden was just as sad he had just lost one of his friends and there he lay at his feet covered in blood. The three shadow demons scoffed the second one stood, or floated in his case. "Fool! Next time don't get in his way!" Tarterus had enough he raised his sword again ready to kill them all.

When Renaden had realized what he was about to do it was too late. He shut his eyes tightly ready for the blow but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see……………his father. That's why the shadow demons stopped. Renaden's father was covering the room filled with light but not strong enough to kill them. Renaden had an idea, he ran into the middle of the Temple and said "Power from within, Power of Light!" Soon eyes were glowing white, the light spirit had awoken.

It was inside his body as he walked toward the three, they hissed as they became showered in light. With all of his strength Renaden had released a beam of light so power you had to shut your eyes and turn away for fear of going blind. Ilia squinted her eyes to see if all was over. It was. In replace of the demons of darkness were there robes and that deadly sword. That was it the madness had finally come to an end.

But what about Link? Would she be able to bring him back? Renaden strolled over to her with a smile on his face. "Ilia" he said. "I finally know where I belong and the only way to get there I must revive Link. Our fox friend had crouched by Link and put his paw over his forehead. Renaden's dragon amulet began to glow and so did Link's eyes AND triforce mark. He stopped and all the color from his fur looked blue and it seemed like he was in deep pain. Link flinched a little and groaned. Ilia never took her eyes off him.

Link had come alive but how? "Link?" Ilia's said. Link smiled "I told you Ilia I'll never leave you". You cannot believe how happy she was. Link leaned in and kissed filled with love and passion. Renaden yelled in pain and Link and Ilia ran to him. "Renaden what's happening?" Renaden smiled "Link your alive now because well I gave you my soul. Now I truly know where I belong, No it's not here nor on earth it is in the heavens with my family please I hope you understand it is better for the Hero to live then just some old fox I hope you understand". With that said he took his last breath as it rattled in his throat and that was it Renaden the fox was dead.

Link was speechless. His friend died the one who brought him back died. Link's heart was torn in two. He was happy his friend lives with his family and now knows where he belongs but he is also sad that he will never see him again. Ilia looked at Link and took his hand "Come on Link, let's go home".

_Me: Finally I finished this __fic__does__ her victory dance) and now I have a few words to say #1 Monkeys_

_#2 __Im__ really bored and now I don't know what to do_

_#3im going to beat up Link for no reason_

_Link: What?_

_Me: HHYIA!! Bang! Boom! Crash! Bonk!_

_Link: Bonk?_

_Me: What I was running out of noise words anyway __READ AND __REVIEW_


End file.
